Typical
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Kink Meme Fill. G!P punk Quinn and Rachel get caught having sex by one of Rachel's fathers.


**Title: Typical**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt:** G!P punk Quinn and Rachel get caught having sex by one of Rachel's fathers. However, only Quinn is aware that they've been discovered so she looks the stunned man in the eye…and finishes. **Bonus**: Quinn is a total bad influence and Rachel gets off on it. **Bonus2**: Instead of flowers, Quinn carries out random acts of vandalism as a romantic gesture.

**THIS IS GIRL PEEN. QUINN HAS A DICK. IT IS MASSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_I've got a big heart in my jacket, I am told  
>But I am like a time bomb and it's getting old<br>Well this is not what I wanted this time.  
>So run fast, but you'll never reach that line<br>And I will pretend that I am fine._

* * *

><p>There was just something about Quinn Fabray's hot pink hair, punk clothes, and general don't-give-a-fuck attitude that Rachel Berry found appealing. It also didn't hurt that Quinn didn't belittle her for every little thing she said and did like most of their peers did, nor did she attempt to steal her spotlight. Quinn even seemed to actually like talking to her too, and despite her outward appearance hinting that she was just a stoner punk kid, she was actually very smart and maintained one of the highest GPAs at their school, despite taking full advantage of her teachers' leniency and rarely staying for classes.<p>

Rachel was of the firm insistence that Quinn was a terrible influence on her. Her father's agreed, and so did Quinn. Unlike everyone else though, Quinn was rather proud of the way she could get Rachel to misbehave, even if it was something as minor as playing hooky on nice spring afternoons.

Of course, if they were only skipping school it wouldn't be such a big deal. Instead of spending all day at Rachel's house just watching trashy daytime television and making out, they had gone out to the train yard and Quinn was working on her art. She had made a few new stencils and Rachel enjoyed watching Quinn paint even if she constantly worried about getting caught.

In Quinn's mind that was half the fun.

She sprayed a few final details on the piece she was working on and took a step back to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, she jumped down off the crates she had stacked together and threw her empty spray paint cans away from her into the mess of the train yard. She made her way over to where Rachel had settled in to watch, well away from the paint fumes, and stood beside her. "So, what do you think?" Quinn grinned up at the newly finished piece that took up an entire car. She had chosen the yellow car specifically so that she would only need red and black paint. The heart she had painted between the two figures was dripping perfectly.

Rachel loved romantic shit like that. Sure, Quinn could have bought flowers, but that was boring. Entire works of art dedicated to them is what girls really liked.

"Quinn?"

The taller girl looked down into a pair of impossibly dark brown eyes; the pupils dilated to an extreme, and felt the air catch in her chest. "What is it, Babe?"

Rachel's voice was husky when she said "Take me home."

* * *

><p>It would usually take about half an hour to make it from the train yard to Rachel's house, but Quinn made it in half that time, even with Rachel's hand in her lap distracting her. As soon as they were out of the car their lips were attached and hands were tangled in clothes. Rachel pushed Quinn against her front door and continued to kiss her even as she searched through her purse for her house keys and then fought with the lock.<p>

The door opened and they fell backwards into the hall, landing in an ungraceful pile on the hardwood. Quinn pulled herself and then Rachel up and slammed the front door. The glass pane in the top of the door rattled unhappily, but the two girls were already trying to make it up the stairs while also keeping their mouths together.

They didn't bother shutting the door and just fell haphazardly on to Rachel's bed, their hands already franticly groping to find more skin.

"When do your dads get home?" Quinn asked as she tore Rachel's shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Her hands found Rachel's breasts over her bra and she teased the already hard nipples through the satin.

"S-seven," Rachel groaned even as she arched her back into the expert touch. Her hips rose as Quinn's fell, and the hard bulge between her girlfriend's legs drew an indecent sound out of her mouth. Quinn's already hard cock pulsed painfully at the sound. The only problem with tight pants was the pressure they put on her junk when she was horny.

"Fucking ace," Quinn muttered distractedly. She was trying to shimmy out of her pants and continue to rock into Rachel's sweet spot at the same time. It was only when Rachel joined the pants-off party that Quinn was able to free herself, and she swore that she wasn't ever wearing those particular jeans again.

Rachel had busied herself with removing her skirt and panties, so Quinn took off her shirt and bra. When she was naked, she took a moment to admire Rachel's smooth tan skin, perfect heaving breasts with erect nipples, flushed cheeks, and dark lustful gaze that was fixed just as intently on Quinn's body. Quinn couldn't help but be proud of herself. Rachel had a lot to be appreciative of. Quinn was in perfect shape, she had a great face, and her cock was something to be admired.

"See something you like?" Quinn purred as she crawled up Rachel's body and hovered over her.

"Nah." Rachel smiled. "Just a cocky bitch."

Quinn laughed. "Good one. How long have you wanted to use that?"

"A while."

Quinn kissed Rachel once, quick and chaste, and then attacked the girl's jaw and neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, marking down her neck and dragging her teeth over the smaller girl's collar bone. Rachel squirmed under her and Quinn smirked. Rachel really liked teeth, a sentiment that Quinn didn't share but was happy to provide. Each nip to her girlfriend's sensitive chest and belly brought goose bumps up and quiet little moans from the back of Rachel's throat.

Quinn couldn't stand guys that complained that their girls wouldn't give them blow jobs when they refused to go down on their girls too. She was a firm believer of the 'give and you shall receive' school of thought. She didn't do any of that lame ass barely flicking her tongue over Rachel's clit either. She dove in like she was starving for pussy, and honestly, she kind of was.

Quinn wouldn't lie and say that Rachel's pussy is her favorite flavor ever. That honor went to watermelon Jolly Ranchers. But it was definitely up there in the 'good' category.

Before long she had Rachel laid out, writhing and crying in ecstasy, and with her thighs clamped around Quinn's head. Quinn didn't even mind the hands in her hair directing her and holding her in. What was air? She didn't need that shit; she had Rachel all over her face and wrapped around two of her fingers like a vice. Liquid silk surrounded her tongue and then her fingers as she brought Rachel to the brink and then sent her spiraling over with a final tug of Rachel's clit between her teeth.

Rachel came loudly with her back arched and her head thrashing from side to side, sending long dark hair in an arc around her flushed face. She lay there taking heaving breaths while Quinn cooled her down with slow tender strokes of her fingers and tongue. She stayed there until Rachel's hands went from gently stroking her hair to pushing her away from her overly sensitive clit.

Quinn crawled up Rachel's body, smirking victoriously. She settled with her knees on either side of Rachel's hips, her dick casting a light shadow over Rachel's tan belly.

"You want my dick?" Quinn asked as she slowly stroked her shaft and hovered over Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Quinn circled her sensitive head with one slender finger and then wrapped her fist around her meat again. "Where you want it, Babe?"

Rachel gave her a filthy smile. "My mouth."

A little stream of precome slipped down Quinn's cock head and dripped onto Rachel's belly at those words. "Come get it, sexy."

"Lay down," Rachel ordered, sitting up from her reclined position and helping Quinn shift back.

Just as Quinn's head hit the bed, Rachel's hand wrapped around her shaft and her fingers teased the sensitive head of her cock.

Quinn arched right back up in pleasure and Rachel chuckled. "Just like that. Oh God." Quinn whined unhappily when Rachel's fingers left her weeping cockhead, but it turned into a labored groan when she felt soft wet lips sucking gently along the underside of her shaft. Rachel moved along her length soft and slow. Quinn was extremely sensitive, apparently more so than any of the other guys that Rachel had given blowjobs to. She was also more well-endowed.

She didn't stop her careful attention to Quinn's cock until the blonde was nearly crying for more. She grinned against Quinn's hip and nipped the bone.

"Come on baby," Quinn whined. "Swallow my dick."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's phrasing, but she still wrapped her lips around Quinn's smaller head and slowly started to suck and move farther down.

Rachel fucking hated it when Quinn tried to force her down farther on her dick before she was ready ("Just because I don't have a gag reflex doesn't mean you get to be rude.") so Quinn had to wrap her hands in her own hair to keep from doing it to Rachel. When Rachel's hands slipped from the base of Quinn's dick to her hips, Quinn knew she was about to see stars. The tip of her dick hit the back of Rachel's throat a second later and the brunette swallowed around her and hummed a little. Quinn's back arched off the bed and she nearly tore her hair at the feeling. Rachel pulled back, humming all the way to the tip and Quinn let out a pathetic whine. She could feel Rachel smiling around the head of her cock but she couldn't tear her eyes open to see it.

"Oh yeah, baby, suck my cock," she whimpered when Rachel sank back down slowly, humming again. She started to bob faster up and down Quinn's length, drawing mumbled praises and curses and cries from her. Quinn tried to buck her hips several times, but Rachel held her down firmly with one forearm and steadied the base of Quinn's dick with the other. Quinn was right on the edge. She forced her eyes open and looked down the length of her body to see Rachel looking right back at her, her eyes shiney and her cheeks hollowed out.

Quinn came without warning then, spurts of hot cum shooting down Rachel's willing throat. Rachel swallowed as much as she could and wiped the excess, and all of the slobber that had slipped down her chin, on the bedspread.

Quinn just whimpered at the sight. It took her a few minutes to recover, so she pulled Rachel up over her and spent the time lazily kissing the shorter girl and caressing her body. She wiped some of the excess cum off Rachel's cheeks and got her to giggle quietly. "You're wonderful."

Rachel actually flushed and tucked her head against Quinn's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're going soft."

Quinn grinned. "I think I'm getting harder actually," she teased, jerking her hips under Rachel a little. The shorter girl reached down between their bodies and palmed Quinn's hardening cock.

"Seems like it. Are you going to fuck me now or…?"

Rachel didn't have to ask again. Quinn rolled them over and was in position before Rachel even finished giggling. Quinn was glad she didn't have to waste time with condoms. Even if Rachel wasn't on the pill, Quinn was sterile. Sure, when she let herself actually think about it, the fact that she couldn't get girls pregnant kind of made her sad. She was too much of a badass to talk about feelings and stuff, but she was honestly invested in a long term arrangement with the girl currently under her, and it was scary and comforting at the same time. So it sucked that she wouldn't be able to get her pregnant someday. What didn't suck was that it seriously relaxed Rachel's rules about intimacy, and she let Quinn do pretty much anything she wanted.

She rubbed her shaft along the length of Rachel's slit, coating it in the smaller girl's wetness. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering too loudly. She wanted to be able to hear the noises Rachel was making under her.

"Get in me," Rachel demanded finally, throwing her arms out and arching off the bed to try and get Quinn in the right position. "Please, please, get in me."

Quinn would've laughed, but she actually wanted to get laid, so she restrained herself and settled between Rachel's legs. "Okay, okay, hold still for a second." She lined herself up carefully and pushed against Rachel's entrance, watching as their swollen, slick flesh met and joined together.

"So tight," Quinn whispered as she slipped farther in. Rachel whined and writhed in pleasurable agony as Quinn took her sweet time entering her. She loved the first entrance, before her girl's pussy was entirely ready for her intrusion and was all the tighter because of it.

"Oh God you're so big," Rachel said breathlessly. Her muscles clamped down on Quinn in reflex and Quinn shuddered.

"Yeah, you like my big cock, don't you?" She slammed in hard and drew a scream from the girl beneath her. "You like it when I pound this pussy."

"So much," Rachel agreed with a frantic nod. She gripped Quinn's shoulders for leverage and just held on as the taller girl began to move more forcefully over her.

She started out at a slow even pace, trying to get Rachel to cry out for "more, harder, faster." She did, in time and Quinn did as she asked.

The sounds of skin slapping, panting, quiet groans and whimpers filled the air. Quinn was dizzy with pleasure. Time was meaningless. The only thing that mattered was Rachel's wet heat clenching around her. Their lips met in sloppy kisses when Quinn's teeth weren't marking the delicate skin of Rachel's neck and shoulders.

Rachel was getting close, her walls clenching around Quinn's hard cock. Quinn sped up, drawing a string of incoherent utterances from Rachel.

Quinn thought she heard a strange noise, but she wasn't sure. Rachel's breathy cries for more, harder, and faster were taking up all of her awareness that wasn't focused on how good her cock felt in Rachel's pussy.

"You're so wet for me, Babe. So tight. Tell me you want my dick. You like the way I stretch you."

"God yes. I love it. I love your dick." Rachel's heels dug into the back of Quinn's thighs.

Quinn grinned smugly, but the expression slipped off when she heard a creak that wasn't coming from the motion of Rachel's bed. She looked up at the open door, wondering if a draft or something had made the door move.

Hiram Berry was standing in the doorway and Quinn felt a thrill of fear charge through her. His eyes, so like Rachel's, were wide and his mouth gaped open in surprised horror. Quinn didn't falter. In fact, the fact that he was just standing there watching her fuck his daughter was incredibly satisfying.

She reached between their bodies and bullied Rachel's sensitive clit, never taking her eyes off of Hiram's. The brunette nearly screamed with pleasure and Quinn felt her pride swell. Rachel was usually pretty quiet during sex, which most people wouldn't expect, just occasionally whispering dirty little things in her girlfriend's ear while getting pounded into her mattress. Drawing louder noises out of her was a rare occurrence, and it told Quinn that she was doing an A plus job.

It only took a few more carefully angled thrusts before Rachel's pussy started to flutter deliciously around her cock.

Quinn powered through the spasms for only a few seconds before she fell over the edge too, her eyes finally breaking contact from Hiram's. She tucked her face against Rachel's neck while the girl's pussy milked her cock for every last drop of cum.

When the pink-haired girl managed to look back up at the doorway it was empty and she tiredly dropped her head down again, peppering kisses over Rachel's sweaty shoulder and neck.

They lay together for a moment in content silence, Quinn with her face pressed to Rachel's neck while the brunette alternated between running her hands through her girlfriend's pink and blonde hair and tracing patterns over her back.

Quinn had to break the lazy spell.

"Hey, Babe, I gotta take a piss."

"Charming Quinn," Rachel deadpanned.

"Well you need to let me up or I'm going to just let it loose on your bed."

Rachel was quick to release her after that and Quinn slipped on her boxers and wife beater before leaving the room to walk across the hall to the bathroom. She peed, didn't wash her hands, and then made her way downstairs to pick up a quick snack for them to share. She wasn't sneaking, but she wasn't trying to draw attention to herself either. When she didn't see Rachel's father on the way to the kitchen, she hoped that he had just left the house and she wouldn't have to deal with anything.

She was in the middle of washing a bunch of grapes when Hiram Berry stormed in to the kitchen. Quinn didn't react outwardly, but the man's expression definitely made her feel grateful that Rachel hadn't been aware that he had seen them in the act. It would have caused a big dramatic stink and that totally wasn't Quinn's scene.

"Mr. Berry," Quinn greeted, cool as a cucumber. She set the grapes in a bowl and grabbed an apple out of the basket of fruit on the counter. She tried not to let her nervousness show and was glad that her hands didn't shake.

The man was shaking with unconcealed rage, his usually pale face nearly purple. "You…you…you hooligan!" he finally managed, shaking a threating finger in her face. "I knew you were bad news the minute I saw you. I want you out of my house right now!"

To his credit, he didn't try to physically force her to move or leave. He wasn't a huge guy. Quinn's father was bigger and much more violent than Hiram. She was used to avoiding fists and drunken anger, not justified demands.

"Mr. Berry, I understand that you're angry-"

"You don't even know that half of it. You're damn lucky I don't take that knife," he pointed at the large vegetable knife sitting in the knife block on the counter, "and deal with this little problem the old fashioned way."

"Sir," Quinn started again, "I would like to point out that Rachel doesn't know you saw…what you saw." She had to pause for a second because even the memory was highly arousing. "I don't know about you, but I would like to keep it that way. There's really no need for her to be embarrassed. And if you were to confront her, it would just lead to an unnecessary fight."

Hiram crossed his arms. If he was moved, he didn't show it.

"She's on the pill," Quinn pointed out. "You and Dr. Berry knew she was having sex with Finn."

Hiram sneered. "That doesn't mean that I want to see her engaged in…that behavior, especially not with a disrespectful, useless, punk. You're a terrible influence on her. She's changed since she started going with you, and I don't like it. Not one little bit."

Quinn bit back the urge to become defiant. She already heard what a failure she was from her father, she didn't need to hear it from Rachel's too. She had a goal though. That goal was to keep from being banned forever. The only time she ever felt like she was worth something was when she was with Rachel. "I understand sir. It was my fault it even happened. We were in a hurry and it was stupid. She said you wouldn't be back until seven."

He took a few steps back and gave her a look over. Quinn put on her best pitiful face. Quinn could feel the suppressed rage radiating off of Hiram and she was a little worried that she would be dodging a knife after all, but after a long silence he took a step back and adjusted his tie. His face was still bright and his eyes murderous, but it looked like he was ready to turn that ire at a few unlucky interns that lurked around his office instead of at the freaky punk his daughter was boning. Quinn had no problem with this at all.

"Fine," he finally bit out. "I'm going back to work. I just came back for my notes. But you better be gone before I get back." He turned to go and Quinn almost breathed easy before he rounded on her again. "And I don't want to see you anywhere near here…for a very long time."

"Yes sir."

He glared at her one more time and then turned to storm out, a move that his daughter had picked up and perfected into an art form. She didn't move until she heard the front door click close quietly. Then she collapsed against the counter and pressed her forehead to the cool tile.

"Fuck."

When Quinn was safely back in Rachel's room she made sure to shut and lock the door before she did anything else. "Why are you getting dressed?" Quinn asked, announcing her presence.

Rachel jumped in surprise and whirled to face her girlfriend. "What took you so long? I was about to send out a search party."

"I made a snack," Quinn held up the bowl of fruit. "I was hoping to drag the grapes around your nipples or belly button or clit and then feed them to you or eat them myself. Preferably naked, that way when we got all worked up again I would just have to roll on top of you to stick it in, but we can put clothes on again if you want."

Rachel stared at Quinn silently for a few seconds and then threw her shirt off again and shimmied out of her panties.

* * *

><p><em>Well let's not be typical, and do this our own way<br>We can fight for what we know, and leave it at that babe  
>Let's just be big and bold, and do this are own way<br>We can fight for what we know, and leave it at that babe_

**A/N: God…writing porn embarrasses me, but I can't stop either.**

**For Touristseason and the OP on the kink meme.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
